Le professeur de Potions de Poudlard
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 - Une exploration de ce qu'un professeur de potions strict, non approchable, attentif à la sécurité AURAIT pu être. Contient du retour sur les devoirs, des discussions entre professeurs, et une prise de conscience que Potter n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi Severus s'attendait…
1. Règles de classe

**Le professeur de Potions de Poudlard**

par seekeronthepath (sur Archive Of Our Own)

traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

**Résumé :**

Une exploration de ce qu'un professeur de potions strict, non approchable, attentif à la sécurité AURAIT pu être.

Contient du retour sur les devoirs, des discussions entre professeurs, et une prise de conscience que Potter n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi Severus s'attendait…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Règles de classe**

**Note de l'auteur :**

La partie en italique appartient à JKR

**Note de la traductrice :**

Et la traduction est de J-F Ménard.

* * *

_Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid, mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel._

_'Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation de potions,' dit-il. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence d'une classe. 'Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc __à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.'_

_Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon._

_'Potter !' dit soudain Rogue. 'Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans une infusion d'armoise ?'_

_Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon._

_'Je ne sais pas, monsieur,' répondit Harry._

_Rogue eut un rictus méprisant. 'Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione._

_'Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Ou iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?'_

_Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire._

_'Je ne sais pas, monsieur,' dit-il._

_'Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?'_

_Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. En fait, il avait bel et bien ouvert ses livres quand il était encore chez les Dursley, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il ait retenu tout ce que contenait le manuel intitulé _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques.

_Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main d'Hermione. 'Potter', reprit le professeur, 'quelle est la différence, entre le napel et le tue-loup ?'_

_Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête._

_'Je ne sais pas,' répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.'_

_Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content._

_'Asseyez-vous,' lança-t-il à Hermione. 'Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?'_

_Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. 'Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter,' ajouta Rogue._

"Dans ce cours, rien ne peut se substituer à la connaissance ou au talent," déclara Rogue avec un rictus. "La célébrité ne vous sauvera pas la vie si vous ajoutez des ingrédients dans le désordre ; les mesures de sécurité de cette salle de classe le feront _peut-être_."

Harry leva vivement la tête quand Rogue agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir et qu'une liste de règles apparut.

"Premièrement," dit Rogue, "vous suivrez précisément les instructions. Si vous ne les comprenez pas, vous ne les souillerez pas de vos suppositions hasardeuses ; vous _lèverez la main_ et attendrez que je vous éclaire.

"Deuxièmement, vous activerez le bouclier de votre chaudron immédiatement au moindre signe de danger. Dans cette classe, vous allez travailler avec une pharmacopée de substances extrêmement dangereuses. Plutôt que de faire perdre son temps à Mme Pomfresh pour guérir les résultats étranges de vos inévitables erreurs, dans vos tables sont gravées des ensembles de runes qui créeront un bouclier sphérique impénétrable autour de votre chaudron si vous les touchez. Si vous ajoutez bêtement le mauvais ingrédient dans votre chaudron, activez le bouclier. Si votre potion se met à bouillonner, crachoter ou fumer, activez le bouclier. Si je vous dis de le faire, activez le bouclier. _Après_ avoir activé le bouclier, vous lèverez la main et attendrez que je vienne évaluer la gravité de vos erreurs et s'il est possible de tenter de les réparer.

"Troisièmement, il n'y aura _aucune farce_ dans ma classe." Rogue parcourut lentement la classe du regard et fixa Harry comme s'il pouvait voir son âme. "Une farce ici n'est pas une simple perte de temps ; cela peut provoquer la défiguration, la destruction et même la mort. J'ai le taux de mortalité le plus bas de tous les Maîtres de Potions de Poudlard, et si vous mettez fin à cela, les conséquences seront… sévères.

"Quatrièmement, vous ne consommerez _rien_ de ce qui a été fabriqué ici sans mon accord spécifique et explicite. Au mieux, vos concoctions n'auront simplement aucun effet. Au pire…"

Rogue se tut, regardant à nouveau la classe. "Le non respect de ces règles résultera en une note éliminatoire, une perte de points et de nombreuses retenues. Je peux vous assurer que ne pas parvenir à finir une potion par suite de trop grandes précautions est de loin préférable. Est-ce. Bien. Clair."

Les élèves, matés, marmonnèrent leur agrément et Rogue se tourna dans un mouvement de robes, agitant sa baguette et faisant apparaître une porte dans un des murs de la salle.

"Cette pièce," dit-il, "contient l'espace de stockage des instruments et les stations de nettoyage. Comme il ne fait aucun doute que vous avez laissé vos instruments entrer en contact avec toutes sortes de substances répugnantes, aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à les nettoyer et à les ranger convenablement."


	2. Carnet de notes

**Chapitre 2 : Carnet de notes**

En cette année 1991, c'était la politique de Poudlard de déterminer les notes des élèves uniquement avec les examens de fin d'année. Severus Rogue, Maître émérite de Potions, professeurs de Potions à Poudlard, considérait cela comme une approche idiote, erronée et potentiellement désastreuse. Les performances d'un élève sur une seule journée pouvaient être atypiques pour un certain nombre de raisons. Pour cette raison, il tenait des notes précises à propos de _chaque_ élève vis-à-vis de leur travail dans chaque cours. Par exemple, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Semaine 1**

Nettoyage basique de l'équipement personnel : E. Soigneux.

Identification et nettoyage de l'équipement basique de la classe : E. Non familiarisé avec le matériel. Soigneux.

Nettoyage de vieux chaudrons : A. Prêt à frotter fort ; pas assez prudent vis-à-vis des restes de potions.

_Rédaction : Les dangers de la contamination croisée :_ D. "Votre écriture étant grossière au point de l'illisibilité, essayer de lire votre devoir serait pour moi une perte de temps. Procurez-vous _Débuter à la Plume_ de D.R. Gall avant votre prochain devoir, ou vous travaillerez vos lettres sous ma supervision."

* * *

**Semaine 2**

Mesure d'ingrédients par poids et volume : P. Visiblement non familiarisé avec les balances et les unités de mesure.

Identification d'ingrédients potentiellement contaminés : A. Assidu, mais manque certains détails.

Techniques de coupe et sécurité : O. Étonnamment compétent.

_Rédaction : Conversion entre mesures non standards :_ A. "Votre habitude de convertir les mesures vers leur équivalent métrique est une perte de temps. Les sorciers utilisent presque exclusivement le système impérial."

* * *

**Semaine 3 **

Écraser et moudre : A. Assidu, mais manque de précision. Tendance à moudre trop fin plutôt que trop grossier.

Révision de préparation d'ingrédients : E. Prudent et soigneux.

Techniques de mélanges d'ingrédients : A. Manque de précision.

_Rédaction : Études d'ingrédients :_ P. "Tant que vous vous contenterez des livres présents sur votre liste, vos devoirs resteront insatisfaisants. Je vous suggère d'oublier votre fierté et de demander à Mlle Granger de vous présenter la bibliothèque."

* * *

**Semaine 4**

Décantation de potions de différentes températures et consistances : E. Précis, mais manque de prudence.

Sécurité du feu et contrôle des températures : A. Familiarisé avec les concepts de base, mais brouillon.

Identification d'ingrédients : P. Vaguement capable d'identifier les ingrédients rencontrés en cours, mais à part ça, aucune connaissance des ingrédients communs.

_Rédaction : Les quatre type de stockage d'ingrédients :_ A. "Passable, mais manque d'imagination. Une réponse plus complète aurait inclus davantage de catégories d'ingrédients et une étude des ingrédients ayant des besoins particuliers."

* * *

**Bilan du mois de septembre :**

Compétences inégales. Assidu et soigneux, excellent dans les techniques générales de cuisine, mais extrêmement ignorant des connaissances liées aux potions. Manque occasionnel de sécurité, mais généralement capable de suivre les instructions. Difficultés dans les détails, peut-être liées à une myopie. Étrangement calme en classe. Insuffisant en théorie, mais potentiellement excellent à la pratique. Associer à Londubat dans les futures préparations.

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Est-ce que Malefoy apprécie ce programme ? Non, pas vraiment.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, maintenant ça va être deux chapitres par semaine. Parce qu'ils sont courts, que j'ai plus de temps, et que ça me permet de me préparer au monstre que je traduirai quand j'aurai fini avec cette série.


	3. Discussions entre trimestres

**Chapitre 3 : Discussions entre trimestres**

Il n'était pas d'usage à Poudlard que les professeurs rencontrent les parents pour autre chose que de sérieux problèmes de santé ou des raisons disciplinaires graves ; au lieu de cela, les Directeurs de Maison prenaient en charge les tâches parentales vis-à-vis de leurs élèves. En conséquent, Severus occupait les premiers jours des vacances de Noël à rencontrer les autres professeurs enseignant à ses Serpentard, et les autres Directeur de Maison au sujet des cours de potions. Certaines de ces discussions étaient brèves et allaient droit au but ; quand un élève était particulièrement doué (ou perturbateur), elles pouvaient être plus profondes. Parfois, et avec certains membres du personnel, les conversations pouvaient tourner à la querelle ; cependant – malgré la rivalité traditionnelle entre leurs Maisons – débattre avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall était souvent une activité très satisfaisante.

* * *

"Oui, cela correspond avec ce que j'ai entendu de la part des autres professeurs," commenta Minerva, prenant des notes sur la fiche de Mlle Patil et prenant un autre biscuit. "Je pense que je vais discuter avec Filius pour voir comment Padma s'en sort en dehors des cours – c'est toujours un défi pour des jumeaux d'être séparés."

"Même si Merlin sait combien séparer les Weasley aurait été préférable," marmonna Severus. "Maintenant, Potter…"

Minerva soupira, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Laissez-moi deviner : calme en classe, performances moyennes, voire faibles dans ses rédactions ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Dans l'ensemble, oui, mais… les domaines qu'il maîtrise et ne maîtrise pas étaient inattendus."

"Ah bon ?" demanda Minerva d'un air content. "Pensez-vous que le faire travailler avec Londubat a aidé ?"

"Peut-être." Severus prit une gorgée de thé. "Ils sont tous les deux calmes et coopèrent bien. Mais je pense qu'alors que Londubat aide à diminuer les erreurs théoriques de Potter, dans les exercices pratiques Potter succède par lui-même."

Minerva hocha la tête et prit quelques notes. "Je vais peut-être essayer de le séparer davantage de Weasley, en ce cas. Potter ne semble pas savoir tisser des relations sociales ; cela l'aidera peut-être."

Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Il ne présente certainement pas la… confiance en lui que je m'attendais à voir chez le fils de _Potter_," dit-il d'une voix froide. "Il pourrait presque passer pour un né de moldus."

"Eh bien, il a été élevé par des moldus, non ?" fit remarquer Minerva. "Une famille horrible. Je ne _sais pas_ ce que Dumbledore pensait."

Severus, qui s'était un peu détendu pendant la conversation, s'assit tout droit et posa prudemment sa tasse. "Je vous demande pardon," dit-il d'une voix tendue. "Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait été placé dans une famille sorcière."

Minerva secoua la tête. "Oh non, j'étais là quand il l'a laissé. Harry a été placé chez sa tante – la sœur de Lily. Dans le voisinage le plus moldu que j'aie jamais vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait entendu parler de potions chez _eux._"

La sœur de Lily ? Pétunia ? Severus se leva brusquement. "Je suis navré, Minerva, mais je dois vous quitter. Il y a des… choses dont je dois m'occuper."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Est-ce que le personnel de Poudlard devrait pouvoir faire une pause pendant les vacances ? Oui. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Pas vraiment.


	4. Noël

**Chapitre 4 : Noël**

Il n'était pas d'usage à Poudlard que les élèves et les professeurs échangent des cadeaux à Noël. Il y avait des exceptions, bien sûr. Il était considéré acceptable que des élèves envoient des friandises à leurs professeurs préférés ou à leurs Directeurs de Maison, et les élèves du troisième cycle pouvaient offrir un cadeau un peu plus personnalisé au professeur qui les encadrait. Les professeurs, en revanche, n'offraient généralement de cadeaux qu'aux élèves qui étaient membres de leur famille ou dans une situation similaire.

Severus Rogue, par exemple, était actuellement en train d'emballer une boîte de bonbons réchauffants qu'il offrirait à Drago Malefoy, son filleul. Le produit avait normalement une forme liquide, mais il avait été facile de l'ajouter à des berlingots, et il était particulièrement efficace pour se protéger des courants d'airs glacés dans les couloirs des cachots en hiver. Si Drago était malin, il demanderait la recette, même si elle serait au-dessus de ses capacités pendant encore un an ou deux.

Le cadeau emballé et étiqueté, Severus jeta un œil à l'autre cadeau posé sur son bureau et prit un autre morceau de parchemin.

_"M. Potter,"_ écrivit-il,

_"Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai eu la chance de nouer une amitié avec votre mère. Comme je doute que votre tante ait gardé la moindre photographie d'elle, veuillez trouver ci-joint une photographie de Lily pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Le cadre est incassable, mais il y a fort peu de chance que je vous fournisse un autre exemplaire si vous venez à perdre bêtement celui-ci._

_Joyeux Noël_

_S. Rogue."_

ooooo

Le matin de Noël, Severus constata qu'il attendait avec curiosité la réponse de Potter à son cadeau – pas qu'il le montrerait, ou qu'il se fît plus disponible que d'habitude. Pendant le petit déjeuner, en observant les coups d'œil fréquents et tout sauf discrets de l'enfant vers la Grande Table, il dut reconnaître qu'il était assez satisfait de cette réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter l'approche.

Severus venait de quitter la Grande Salle et se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers les escaliers des cachots quand il entendit quelqu'un courir après lui. Il tendit instinctivement la main vers sa baguette en se retournant, mais c'était Potter qui courait pour le rejoindre. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Severus sèchement.

L'enfant s'arrêta en trébuchant, ouvrant de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes ridicules, et hésita un instant. "M-Monsieur…" bafouilla-t-il. "Je voulais juste vous – vous remercier. Pour la photo, Professeur. Je n'ai jamais…" L'enfant avala sa salive et baissa la tête. "Je n'ai jamais eu de photo de ma mère avant," murmura-t-il.

Severus plissa les yeux, observant l'enfant comme il ferait de n'importe quel autre élève – l'ignorance de son héritage, les sursauts quand on l'appelait, son application aux travaux manuels, sa taille et son poids… "Potter," demanda-t-il sèchement avant de se reprendre – "Harry. Quand avez-vous passé un bilan de santé pour la dernière fois ?"

"Madame Pomfresh m'a vu après ma chute au match de Quidditch, monsieur ?" demanda l'enfant d'un air craintif, et Severus dut retenir sa grimace.

"Vous allez venir avec moi voir Madame Pomfresh," dit-il d'une voix plus douce, "vous allez la laisser vérifier votre santé et votre vision, et accepter le traitement qu'elle prescrira, et en échange, je vous parlerai de Lily."

Sans surprise, l'enfant eut une expression de méfiance et de protestation, mais il ne pouvait visiblement pas résister à l'opportunité d'apprendre des choses à propos de sa mère, et après un instant, il hocha la tête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Mwahaha… et l'amélioration du canon commence !

(Pour info : une cape magique qui appartenait à son père est loin d'être aussi cool qu'une photo sorcière de sa mère, et une connexion avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait, donc les balades nocturnes de Harry et la découverte du miroir vont attendre un peu)


	5. Interventions en aide sociale

**Chapitre 5 : Interventions en aide sociale**

Poudlard n'avait pas, officiellement, de politique de gestion des cas de maltraitance. Cependant, pour des raisons pratiques, les Directeurs de Maison avaient développé un plan d'action général qui pouvait être adapté aux différents cas.

1\. L'adulte qui avait découvert les faits s'alliait au Directeur de Maison afin d'assurer une approche non biaisée.

2\. Toutes les preuves disponibles étaient enregistrées, chaque adulte gardant une copie séparée.

3\. Une fois que les preuves avaient été rassemblées, l'enfant était traité pour tout problème de santé résultant de la maltraitance.

4\. L'enfant était consulté pour savoir comment il ou elle préférait procéder, et en particulier s'il y avait un adulte avec qui il ou elle aimerait être placé.

5\. Si un adulte de confiance _était_ disponible, il ou elle était contacté, le cas lui était expliqué, et il était demandé permission de garder l'enfant pendant l'été.

6\. Si un adulte de confiance n'était pas disponible, l'adulte découvreur ou le Directeur de Maison prenait la place de gardien en attendant.

7\. S'il était possible de retirer au bourreau tout accès à l'enfant sans action légale, cela serait fait immédiatement.

8\. Si nécessaire, l'Agence de Protection des Mineurs était contactée.

ooooo

Par exemple, dans le cas de Harry Potter :

1\. Suite au bilan de santé de Potter effectué par Madame Pomfresh, Severus Rogue contacta en urgence Minerva McGonagall.

2\. Tous deux établirent et dissimulèrent une copie de la liste abominablement longue des anciennes blessures et soucis de santé révélés par le bilan.

3\. Severus commença à préparer les potions nécessaires pour traiter la malnutrition de l'enfant.

4\. Severus et Minerva découvrirent que Harry ne voulait pas causer de problème, mais également qu'il ne voulait jamais retourner là-bas. S'il pouvait rester à Poudlard pendant l'été, il aimerait beaucoup ça, et il aiderait volontiers avec le ménage et la cuisine. Éventuellement, s'il devait aller quelque part, il pourrait demander à Mme Weasley ? Elle avait été gentille avec lui quand ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la plate-forme, et elle lui avait même envoyé un pull à Noël.

5\. Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard et poursuivirent.

6\. Harry ne voulait vraiment embêter personne, et il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux très occupés, surtout pour empêcher que la, euh, chose au troisième étage soit volée, quoi que ce soit. Il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être son gardien, mais… peut-être que le professeur Rogue serait d'accord pour lui dire d'autres histoires à propos de sa maman ?

7\. Il serait facile de retirer Harry aux Dursley, mais ils n'avaient aucun endroit où l'envoyer, surtout compte tenu de sa situation.

8\. Severus et Minerva se regardèrent. Dumbledore accepterait sûrement leur décision sans besoin d'impliquer le Ministère ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'essaie pas mal de nouveaux formats dans cette fic, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Fournitures

**Chapitre 6 : Fournitures**

Dans la plupart des cas, c'était la responsabilité du gardien d'un enfant de lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Cependant, les Directeurs de Maison savaient parfaitement bien que dans certains cas, c'était peu probable, voire impossible. Pour cette raison, un petits fonds avait été créé depuis longtemps déjà, et chaque Directeur de Maison contribuait à hauteur de deux Gallions du budget de leur Maison par an, dans le but d'assister les élèves qui avaient besoin de faire des achats pendant l'année. En général, tout paiement était remboursé une fois que la situation de l'enfant avait été résolue, et il n'était pas rare que ceux qui avaient bénéficié du fonds y contribuent eux-mêmes. Par conséquent, le fonds était dans un état plus que raisonnable quand Severus Rogue effectua des achats au bénéfice de Harry Potter :

ooooo

26 décembre 1991

_Primark, Oxford Street Est_

\- Chaussettes, sous-vêtements : 10 livres

\- Chemises : 8 livres

\- Pyjamas : 19 livres

\- Chaussures, bottes d'hiver : 30 livres

\- Bonnet, gants : 5,50 livres

\- Affaires de toilette : 4 livres

_Sous-total _:76,50 livres (15 Gallions, 6 Mornilles)

ooooo

_Range & Emballe, Coffres Magiques, Allée de Traverse_

\- Coffre de seconde main avec sort d'expansion standard : 14 Gallions

\- Crédit pour retour de coffre standard : 8 Gallions

_Sous-total_ : 6 Gallions

ooooo

_Livres d'occasion Folio, Allée de Traverse_

\- La Méthode Magique : Solutions magiques aux problèmes de tous les jours – 1 Gallion

\- Guide du voyageur dans la Grande-Bretagne sorcière : 11 Mornilles

\- Nobles et Anciennes Maisons de Grande-Bretagne : 1 Gallion, 5 Mornilles

\- Lecture de divertissement : 10 Mornilles

_Sous-total_ : 3 Gallions, 9 Mornilles

ooooo

Total : 24 Gallions, 15 Mornilles

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Les lunettes de Harry seront achetées plus tard, il doit d'abord suivre un traitement médical

**Notes de la traductrice :**

\- Primark est une entreprise irlandaise de vêtements bon marché

\- **Edit** car plusieurs personnes ont posé la question dans les commentaires : du point de vue de Rogue, ce n'est pas à Harry de payer pour ses fournitures, mais à son/ses gardien(s). Effectivement les parents de Harry ont un coffre à Gringotts dans ce but mais il est fort probable que Rogue l'ignore.


	7. Désaccords

**Chapitre 7 : Désaccords**

La division des pouvoirs entre le Directeur de Poudlard et les Directeurs de Maison était un sujet amplement… débattu. Certaines choses n'étaient pas contestées : les Directeurs de Maison cédaient volontiers leur place pour les négociations avec les organismes extérieurs (le Bureau des Gouverneurs, le Ministère, etc.) ; et le Directeur n'essayait pas d'interférer dans les affaires des salles communes et des dortoirs. Les Directeurs de Maison étaient généralement responsables de la santé des élèves ; le Directeur était généralement responsable de l'encadrement du programme scolaire et des embauches. Les questions de discipline étaient un important sujet de contentieux, car les Directeurs de Maison pouvaient être accusés de traitement de faveur, et le Directeur était rarement familiarisé avec l'historique de chaque élève.

Ces rapports de pouvoirs avaient évolué selon les individus concernés, bien sûr. Le Directeur Fronsac avait concédé la plupart des questions aux Directeurs de Maisons, trois d'entre eux étant placés plus haut que lui dans les hiérarchies nobles, et s'était contenté de gérer la paperasse et la bibliothèque. À l'autre bout de l'échelle, le Directeur Dumbledore (Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la CIMS, héros de la Guerre de Grindelwald) était capable de présider sur les quatre Directeurs de Maison non nobles, qui avaient tous été engagés pendant son mandat, et à donner une impression d'omnipotence au sein des murs de l'école.

Cela rendait les choses assez délicates quand les Directeurs de Maison n'étaient pas en accord avec ses décisions.

ooooo

Minerva frappa avec impatience sur la porte du laboratoire privé de Severus, et entra d'un pas vif dès qu'il eut ouvert. "Protections," dit-elle d'un ton sec, notant l'absence de tout chaudron sur les tables et dégageant un coin de la pièce.

Severus retint un sourire et activa silencieusement les protections puissantes qui interdiraient l'accès même à Dumbledore en personne. "J'en conclus que votre réunion n'a pas donné satisfaction ?" commenta-t-il d'un ton léger.

"Cette ordure n'a pas le bon sens que Dieu a donné à une grange à fumier !" hurla Minerva, conjurant une sphère de verre et la jetant au sol. "Je suis montée dire à cet abruti ce que ce pauvre enfant a subi, et il a commencé à déblatérer à propos d'_amour_ et de _famille_ comme si ça avait plus d'importance qu'un poil de cul sur la tête d'un chauve !" Elle conjura et brisa une autre pièce de verre.

Severus, qui avait déjà vu cette scène se produire, retourna calmement dans les réserves qu'il avait été en train de ranger quand elle était arrivée. Il était certain que lorsqu'elle aurait expliqué il serait furieux lui aussi, mais en attendant, il laissa en arrière-plan le mélange de jurons et de bruits de verre brisé et se concentra sur l'évaluation de la qualité de ses ingrédients, notant dans sa tête de sortir le whisky Pur Feu plus tard.

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice :**

\- Il n'a malheureusement pas été possible de garder le savoureux accent écossais de McGonagall dans la traduction française – j'ai déjà eu du mal à garder le niveau de vulgarité du texte. Enfin, approcher – l'original est pire.

\- Bon, les chapitres sont vraiment courts, je passe à trois par semaine, mais essayez de ne pas vous habituer, c'est juste pour cette histoire… bon, et la prochaine si ça reste aussi court et que j'arrive à suivre le rythme.


	8. Critères

**Chapitre 8 : Critères**

Ce fut Severus, en tant que gardien de Harry en intérim, qui emmena l'enfant chez un oculiste un peu avant la fin des vacances de Noël, regardant avec un mélange d'amusement et de chagrin le garçon rester bouche bée devant la nouvelle clarté de sa vision. Après quoi, il transfigura leurs robes en tenues moldues passables et emmena Harry dans un café moldu où il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient observés. Il était simplement logique, après tout, d'avoir cette conversation hors de la zone d'influence de Dumbledore. La joie timide de l'enfant devant le repas partagé n'avait rien à y voir.

ooooo

"Alors," dit Severus quand leur nourriture fut servie et après avoir lancé un sort discret de vie privée autour de la table, "je voudrais vous parler de comment va se dérouler votre été."

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette, effondré. "Il y a un problème, monsieur ?"

"Oui et non," répondit Severus. "Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons promis de vous placer dans un endroit sûr, où vous aurez assez à manger et où personne ne cherchera à vous faire du mal. Et nous garderons cette promesse même si cela signifie que nous devons vous garder nous-mêmes, compris ?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts derrière ses nouvelles lunettes. "Je – Je ne veux pas causer de problème, monsieur."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." Severus prit une gorgée de thé – il était presque acceptable, pour un thé moldu. "Néanmoins, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même prenons d'importantes précautions pour choisir les personnes qui prendront soin de vous. Non seulement doivent-elles répondre aux exigences de base pour une famille d'accueil – sécurité financière, capables de s'occuper d'enfants, dignes de confiance, etc. – mais il y a aussi des réserves supplémentaires dans votre cas."

"Pourquoi, monsieur ?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis, euh…"

"Célèbre ?" répondit Severus d'une voix sèche. "En partie. Nous ne voulons pas vous placer chez quelqu'un qui chercherait à vous exploiter, mais nous voulons aussi nous assurer que la personne qui vous accueillera sera prête à vous connaître pour qui vous êtes, au lieu de s'appuyer sur leurs propres a priori."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus avant de détourner le regard, et Severus eut un léger sourire. "Oui, comme moi," reconnut-il. "Je me suis corrigé ensuite."

ooooo

Harry avala sa bouchée de croque-monsieur et demanda timidement : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me remettre avec des Moldus ?"

Severus hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. "Bien raisonné," dit-il. "Cependant, si vous avez lu les livres que je vous ai achetés la semaine dernière, vous vous rappellerez que la Maison Potter est une famille noble parmi les sorciers britanniques et qu'en conséquence, vous devez apprendre à vous comporter de façon appropriée. Les moldus et les nés de moldus ne peuvent pas vous enseigner les nuances des lois sociales sorcières, donc vous allez être placé avec quelqu'un qui le peut."

"Comme qui ?" demanda Harry d'un ton méfiant.

"Nous y réfléchissons encore," admit Severus avec franchise. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'exclure Harry du processus de décision, pas quand ce serait lui qui en subirait les conséquences. "Peut-être la famille Londubat. Ils sont liés aux Potter depuis longtemps – il me semble que la mère de Neville Londubat est votre marraine, en fait." Harry se mordit la lèvre, le regard dans son assiette, et Severus retint un soupir. "Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix patiente.

"Je – je suis sûr que Mme Londubat est très gentille, monsieur," bafouilla Harry. "C'est juste – je ne pense pas… Neville dit que sa Grand-Mère est… stricte ?"

"Ah." Un autre élève pour qui ils devaient interférer ? Peut-être pourrait-il encourager Pomona à enquêter. Londubat n'allait certainement pas se montrer réceptif si lui-même l'approchait. "En ce cas, nous essaierons de trouver quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes plus à l'aise."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pourquoi pas les Weasley, allez-vous demander. Eh bien, Severus a des opinions assez tranchées sur le sujet des enfants payant pour leur propre éducation ; il ne souhaite pas que le coût des soins de Harry vienne de son propre coffre. Savoir s'il a raison ou pas est une autre question.

Avec qui pensez-vous que Harry va être placé ?


	9. Gardiens

**Chapitre 9 : Gardiens**

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, Professeur de Métamorphose, et Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Professeur de Potions, envoient des salutations cordiales à Edward Tonks, Maître Guérisseur, et Andromeda Tonks, Maîtresse Guérisseuse._

_Dans le cadre de notre travail, nous avons découvert le cas d'un élève qui bénéficierait de façon importante de votre avis d'experts. Pouvons-nous avoir le plaisir de vous rendre visite pour le thé, quand cela vous arrange ?_

_M. McGonagall, S. Snape_

ooooo

_À Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, et Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Edward et Andromeda Tonks envoient leurs salutations._

_Vous êtes cordialement invités à nous rendre visite à 15 heures ce dimanche à la tour Tonks._

_T. Tonks, A. Tonks_

ooooo

"Alors," dit Andromeda, quand Ted eut servi le thé à tout le monde. "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de l'avis de deux maîtres guérisseurs, et pourquoi Pompom n'est-elle pas avec vous ?"

Minerva secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas en tant que guérisseurs que nous avons besoin de vous," expliqua-t-elle. "Nous sommes ici pour vous parler en tant que parents. Potentiellement, nous espérons, comme famille d'accueil pour un enfant qui en a grandement besoin."

"Ce cas," ajouta immédiatement Severus, "est un sujet de la plus haute confidentialité. _Personne_ ne doit en entendre un mot de votre part."

Andromeda haussa les sourcils, posant sa main sur la cuisse de Ted. "Vous pensez que nous ne comprenons pas la confidentialité ? Nous sommes _guérisseurs_, Severus."

"Je le sais," répondit Severus d'une voix sombre. "Néanmoins. Je vous _rappelle_ de vous tenir au secret."

"Nous le ferons," promit Ted, serrant la main d'Andromeda dans la sienne. "Et si vous nous disiez quel est le problème – ce qui est arrivé à cet enfant ?"

Minerva fit la grimace. "Sa famille l'a traité pire qu'un elfe de maison toute sa vie, l'ont privé de nourriture, lui ont menti à propos de ses parents, l'ont puni pour sa magie accidentelle, lui ont refusé _tout_ traitement médical, et ont encouragé leur fils à le frapper de façon répétée."

"La situation n'est peut-être pas la pire de ce que j'ai rencontré," contribua Severus, observant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage d'Andromeda avec satisfaction, "mais elle est assez grave pour nécessiter de le retirer définitivement à ses 'gardiens'."

"Assez grave pour légitimer une action en justice !" s'exclama Ted. "L'Agence de Protection des Mineurs leur retirerait sûrement la garde devant des faits pareils – pourquoi vous contactez-nous en privé ?"

"_Parce que_," dit Minerva d'un ton acide, "nous nous attendons à ce que le Président Sorcier intervienne si nous lançons une action légale."

Andromeda se redressa et plissa les yeux. "Et pourquoi," demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, "Albus Dumbledore considère-t-il approprié d'empêcher un enfant de quitter une famille maltraitante ?"

Compte tenu des relations d'Andromeda avec sa famille, Severus doutait qu'elle prenne bien d'entendre combien elle avait l'air Black en cet instant, donc il ne le dit pas, mais il le pensa. "Il affirme que les protections d'aucune demeure ne peuvent offrir le même niveau de protection contre les ennemis politiques que le garçon est garanti d'avoir avant sa majorité," dit-il, laissant les Tonks lire entre les lignes. "Il craint que, s'il y avait une résurgence d'activité des Mangemorts, l'enfant soit une cible prioritaire."

Andromeda échangea un regard avec Ted, et ils se levèrent tous les deux. "Si vous voulez nous excuser un moment," dit poliment Andromeda, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

ooooo

Il y eut une longue attente, beaucoup plus qu'une définition assez généreuse de "moment". Mais enfin, le couple revint.

"C'est d'accord," dit Ted, s'asseyant directement en face de Minerva. "Dites-nous tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Félicitations à ceux qui avaient deviné Andromeda et Ted !


	10. Protégés

**Chapitre 10 : Protégés**

À quelques exceptions près, il était attendu des professeurs de Poudlard qu'ils aient le grade de Maître dans leur matière. Severus Rogue avait failli être une de ces exceptions, comme il n'avait pas pu effectuer un apprentissage durant la guerre… mais il avait pris des mesures assez extraordinaires pour s'assurer d'atteindre ce statut qui lui permettrait d'exiger le même niveau de respect que les autres professeurs. Plus exactement, il s'était présenté devant cinq Maîtres de Potions hautement respectés et politiquement neutres, et leur avait démontré l'étendue de ses talents, la profondeur de ses connaissances, et l'originalité avec laquelle il améliorait et créait des recettes de potions. Leur verdict avait été unanime, et Severus Rogue était devenu le plus jeune Maître de Potions de Grande-Bretagne à l'âge de vingt-deux ans.

Bien qu'il soit traditionnel pour les Maîtres de tout art de transmettre leurs connaissances à des apprentis et compagnons, beaucoup furent surpris quand Maître Rogue prit son premier protégé, en 1985. Jusque là, il avait été considéré comme certain que ses tâches de professeur et de Directeur de Maison ne lui laisseraient pas assez de temps pour enseigner davantage. La communauté des potionnistes observa avec intérêt le jeune M. Jonathan Quentin sortir de Poudlard en 1987 avec un O en Potions, être immédiatement pris en charge par la Maîtresse Eloïse Dubois, et terminer cet apprentissage en deux ans. Maître Quentin (comme il le devint en 1994) commenterait plus tard que "Une grande partie de mon emploi du temps en tant que protégé de Maître Rogue était dédié à l'assister dans ses tâches en dehors des cours – noter les devoirs, faire du tutorat, préparer les ingrédients. J'ai beaucoup bénéficié de son mentorat, mais il a aussi bénéficié de la réduction du travail associé à ses cours. J'ai toujours considéré cela comme un échange juste."

Le Professeur Rogue choisit un autre protégé après le départ de M. Quentin, un autre l'année suivante, et arrivé en 1992, les meilleurs de ses cinquième année rivalisaient allègrement pour être choisis comme septième protégé. Ses critères de sélection étaient obscurs – il ne choisissait pas par meilleure note, en Potions ou en général ; par nombre ou choix de sujets ; ni par aucune préférence visible en classe. En vérité, Severus choisissait en se basant sur deux choses : la volonté à devenir un Maître de Potions, et ce que _lui_ estimait de leur capacité à réussir.

ooooo

Malheureusement, songea-t-il en observant Jennifer Li évaluer la couleur de son Philtre Dégonflant, cette année il avait été trop préoccupé par Potter et l'ânerie du troisième étage pour encadrer ses protégés comme ils le méritaient. Bon, maintenant qu'il avait persuadé Flitwick d'ajouter des protections dignes de ce nom à la chambre de 'Touffu', il pourrait corriger cela.

"Li," aboya-t-il. "De quelle couleur est 'censé' être le Philtre Dégonflant ?"

Li le regarda et regarda son chaudron. "Violet profond, monsieur – mais j'_étais_ sur le point d'ajouter plus de curcuma."

Severus haussa un sourcil. "Et pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passerait si vous ajoutiez une pointe de curcuma ? À part rendre la potion violette."

Li ouvrit la bouche puis cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, pensive. "Cela… réduirait l'effet des ailes de papillon, monsieur ?"

"Ajoutez le curcuma," lui ordonna Severus, "et dites-moi."


	11. Problèmes d'emploi du temps

**Chapitre 11 : Problèmes d'emploi du temps**

Severus Rogue était un homme très, _très_ occupé. Depuis la guerre, Poudlard ne disposait plus du budget nécessaire pour maintenir une équipe enseignante suffisante – en fait, il avait été argumenté qu'avec moins d'élèves, l'école n'avait plus _besoin_ d'autant de professeurs. Severus, en contemplant son emploi du temps du lendemain, défiait tout adepte de cet argument de lui dire ça en face.

ooooo

7:30 – Petit-déjeuner

8:15 – Préparation pour la période suivante

8:30 – Cours pratique avec les première année Serdaigle/Poufsouffle

10:30 – Nettoyage et préparation pour la période suivante

11:00 – Cours pratique avec les troisième année Serpentard/Serdaigle

13:00 – Nettoyage

13:15 – Déjeuner

14:00 – Cours théorique avec les deuxième année Gryffondor/Serdaigle

15:00 – Cours théorique avec les cinquième année Serpentard/Gryffondor

16:00 – Préparation pour la période suivante

16:30 – Cours pratique niveau ASPIC avec les septième année

18:30 – Nettoyage

18:45 – Dîner

19:30 – Retenue : Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan

20:30 – Rencontre avec les préfets Serpentard

21:00 – Noter les devoirs

ooooo

Lorsque la journée de travail standard de vos professeurs principaux durait plus de dix heures, sans compter les pauses, et que leur semaine de travail comptait cinq jours pleins, suivis d'un 'weekend' à noter les devoirs, préparer les cours et rencontrer les élèves, il était pleinement évident (du point de vue de Severus) que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un professeur de Potions ; vous aviez besoin d'un Département de Potions. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à convaincre les preneurs de décision, et disposait de trop peu de temps libre pour monter une véritable campagne.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors… j'ai passé environ cinq heures à créer un emploi du temps réaliste pour chacune des sept matières principales à Poudlard (c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, quand on prend en compte le fait que chaque professeur doit enseigner tout son cours à DOUZE groupes). Vu le temps que ça m'a pris, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça disparaître dans le néant, donc je vous invite à aller voir le résultat et à halluciner devant la charge de travail des professeurs.

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai passé environ vingt minutes à faire du copier-coller et des remplacements automatiques, le résultat est un document Google disponible à tinyurl (point) com/y3fj9lx2. Si vous n'avez pas de compte Google, je peux vous envoyer le truc en fichier tableur ou, si vous êtes assez nombreux à le réclamer, comme fichier image que j'hébergerai quelque part.


	12. Lettres envoyées et reçues

**Chapitre 12 : Lettres envoyées et reçues**

Le 19 avril 1992, Severus Rogue reçut la correspondance suivante :

• De la part de Lord Lucius Malefoy, une lettre s'enquérant du bien-être de son fils et des inclinations politiques de Harry Potter.

• De la part de Maître Aleksandr Mikhailovich Ilyasov, une réponse polie mais négative à propos de la prise en charge éventuelle d'apprentis.

• De la part de Harry Potter, une courte missive lisant comme suit :

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Hagrid a un œuf de dragon et je ne sais pas quoi faire. À l'aide._

_Harry Potter_

ooooo

Ce soir là, après s'être entretenu en privé avec l'enfant avant le dîner, il écrivit les lettres suivantes :

• Au Compagnon Jonathan Étouffoir, du Sanctuaire de Dragons d'Islande, une invitation à visiter son ancienne école et à délivrer quelques conférences sur le Soin des Créatures Magiques aux élèves du troisième cycle.

• À Lucius Malefoy, une lettre affirmant ses félicitations vis-à-vis de son fils, tout en suggérant de faire enseigner à l'enfant les avantages d'une humilité apparente, et indiquant que M. Potter ne semblait pas, jusque là, intéressé par les questions politiques.

• Au professeur Pomona Chourave, un message discret lisant comme suit :

_Pomona, _

_Notre gardien des lieux a acquis un jeune d'une créature de classe XXXXX qu'il ne peut être autorisé à garder. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il est fermement décidé à l'élever, et n'a aucune conscience du danger d'une telle entreprise. Si vous pouvez mobiliser votre considérable patience et vos pouvoirs de persuasion afin de l'amener à renoncer à la créature, j'arrangerai son retrait par une personne qualifiée à temps pour éviter toute blessure aux élèves._

_Severus_


	13. Dragons

**Chapitre 13 : Dragons**

Le 27 avril, la présence à la table des professeurs de Jonathan Étouffoir, musclé, bronzé, portant un manteau visiblement fait de cuir de dragon, provoqua une certaine agitation parmi les élèves. En particulier parmi les Serpentard, où certains le reconnaissaient comme sorti de Poudlard en 1985, petit-cousin de l'actuel Lord Étouffoir, et compagnon Dompteur actuellement employé au Sanctuaire de Dragons d'Islande. À la fin du dîner, les rumeurs avaient atteint les trois autres tables et la Grande Salle toute entière attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un explique cette présence inattendue.

Quand le directeur se leva, le silence se fit instantanément. (Dumbledore sourit d'un air serein. Severus retint une grimace d'irritation). "Maintenant que vous avez satisfait vos estomacs," pontifia Dumbledore, "il est temps de satisfaire votre curiosité. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué l'invité à notre table, et j'ai le plaisir de vous le présenter : M. Jonathan Étouffoir, Compagnon Dompteur !"

Bien sûr, cela n'expliquait rien du tout, et les applaudissements polis s'éteignirent dès qu'Étouffoir se leva pour parler. Severus se dit qu'il semblait assez nerveux, mais le dissimulait bien. "Bonsoir," dit-il d'une voix claire. "Et merci, Directeur, pour l'accueil. Je remercie également le professeur Brûlopot, qui m'a invité à venir parler à ses élèves de mon expérience au Sanctuaire de Dragons." _Cette_ information se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et Étouffoir eut la sagesse d'attendre que le brouhaha s'éteigne. (Severus, de son côté, observa avec amusement la déception sur le visage des élèves qui n'avaient _pas_ cours avec Brûlopot). "Je participerai à ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques demain et après-demain matin. Pour tous les autres, je ferai une conférence dans la Grande Salle demain à 16h30. Les sixième et septième année qui ont cours pendant cette période peuvent demander au professeur Rogue à assister à une répétition de cette conférence dans la soirée."

"Vous avez amené un dragon avec vous ?" cria quelqu'un. Dans les environs des troisième année Gryffondor. Severus lança aux jumeaux Weasley un regard réprobateur.

Étouffoir gloussa. "Traverser des frontières avec un dragon exige de négocier avec les différents gouvernements à cause du Code International du Secret Magique et du danger potentiel," fit-il remarquer. "Et je suis sûr que le bureau des gouverneurs apprécierait peu que j'amène à l'école un animal de classe cinq X."

Severus porta son gobelet à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son amusement devant la réponse d'Étouffoir, et échangea un regard avec McGonagall. Ce qu'Étouffoir avait dit était absolument vrai.

Deux jours plus tard, Étouffoir repartit, ne laissant absolument aucun dragon derrière lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai réalisé que les lettres de Rogue ne montraient pas vraiment son plan donc… voilà plus de détails.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je me suis amusée à traduire le nom de l'intervenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ou préférez-vous que je le laisse en anglais ?


	14. Réunion des professeurs

**Chapitre 14 : Réunion des professeurs**

La réunion des professeurs neuf jours avant les examens de fin d'année était toujours fatigante. Presque arrivés au bout de l'année, les professeurs étaient épuisés, et la perspective d'une semaine d'examens (suivis des corrections nécessaires) n'était jamais agréable.

ooooo

"… Charity, Bathsheba, Septima, vous allez surveiller les examens théoriques à nouveau," dit rapidement Minerva, "Ce pour quoi nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants. Pomona, Aurora, ça vous va toujours de surveiller les examens pratiques de potions du deuxième cycle ?"

"L'union fait la force," dit Pomona en haussant les épaules. "Je dois avouer que ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir moins de travail, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a."

"C'est normal," ajouta Aurora.

Severus secoua la tête. "C'est plus que ça," dit-il d'une voix ferme, "et vous avez ma gratitude. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter deux semaines d'examens d'affilée."

"Je suis sûr que si c'était nécessaire, Severus, vous seriez à la hauteur," commenta Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant.

Severus prit une gorgée de thé pour ne pas lancer à Dumbledore un regard noir. Nécessaire. Franchement.

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est bon pour l'organisation des examens. Est-ce que quelqu'un a autre chose à signaler ?"

Hagrid se trémoussa sur sa chaise, qui craqua. "Y'a un truc qu'a tué une licorne dans la forêt y'a deux jours."

"Oh, BORDEL !"

Toute la pièce se tourna pour regarder Severus qui se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. "… Mes excuses," marmonna-t-il. "Je suis… assez fatigué. Hagrid, dans quel état était la licorne quand vous l'avez trouvée ?"

"On aurait dit qu'è venait d'êt' tuée, mais je dirais que ça faisait queq' heures," répondit Hagrid d'une voix sombre. "La pauv' bête avait une grande plaie à la gorge."

Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Juste une seule plaie ? Elle était intacte à part ça, y compris la corne et les crins ?"

"Ouais," dit Hagrid en hochant la tête. "Just' ça. Pas de signe de lutte du tout."

Severus se pencha en avant, observant Quirinus du coin de l'œil. "Est-ce qu'il y avait du sang sur le sol ? Une plaie comme ça aurait dû beaucoup saigner."

Quelqu'un prit une respiration brusque – Minerva, pensa Severus – et il entendit Silvanus jurer.

Hagrid avait l'air furieux. "Eh ouais, professeur," dit-il. "J'dirais pas que rien a été pris, mais il y en avait plein partout. Un vrai carnage, pauv' bête."

Severus plissa les lèvres. "Alors quoi que ça ait été, je pense qu'il ou elle a abandonné en cours de route," conclut-il. "Si c'était un animal, il devrait y avoir eu des signes de consommation – si c'était un humain, une amputation de la corne et des crins. Du sang a peut-être été consommé, mais il n'a pas été récolté correctement. Silvanus, Quirinus – vous êtes d'accord ?"

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. "Pas qu'il existe quoi que ce soit ici qui _puisse_ attaquer une licorne," ajouta Silvanus, "mais je suis votre raisonnement."

"Alors je ne vois que deux possibilités," conclut Severus. "Soit le tueur a été retenu par je ne sais quel instinct, et il ne réessaiera pas, ou il a été interrompu, et risque de réessayer. Malheureusement, si c'était la première attaque, nous risquons de ne jamais trouver l'agresseur, et nous n'en saurons pas plus à moins qu'il y ait une autre attaque."

"Vous allez pas dire qu'on doit rien faire !" protesta Hagrid.

"Calmez vous, Hagrid," dit Dumbledore d'une voix sereine. "Je suis sûr que Severus ne sous-entend rien de la sorte."

Severus échangea un regard las avec Minerva. "Nous n'avons pas les moyens humains de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Il sera nécessaire de contacter les Aurors, mais cela va provoquer un grand remue-ménage, et si nous pouvons attendre la fin des examens, je pense que c'est préférable." Il leva la main pour faire taire les protestations. "Je ne dis pas que nous devons négliger la gravité de l'incident. Mais s'il n'est pas répété, alors retarder l'enquête d'une quinzaine ne causera aucun dégât supplémentaire."

"Si ça s'était produit il y a un mois, j'aurais dit de contacter les Aurors et au diable les conséquences," dit Pomona d'une voix farouche. "Mais en l'état, ça nous met dans une situation plus que délicate. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour éviter une autre attaque ?"

"Nous n'avons pas le _temps_ de faire quoi que ce soit," murmura Aurora.

Le chaise d'Hagrid craqua. "Moi si," dit-il. "J'vais commencer à patrouiller la forêt, professeurs, et r'garder si je vois un truc bizarre. P't'être parler avec les centaures, aussi, voir s'y peuvent aider. Personne veut d'un tueur de licornes."

Minerva hocha la tête avec fermeté. "Il y a aussi les protections, nous devrons les vérifier," dit-elle. "Espérons que ça reste un incident isolé."

ooooo

Ça ne resta pas un incident isolé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Severus commence à en avoir marre.


	15. Un voleur

**Chapitre 15 : Un voleur**

Les examens étaient épuisants comme d'habitude, des licornes se faisaient toujours tuer et la Marque des Ténèbres de Severus l'élançait. Il ne passait pas une bonne semaine.

ooooo

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il trouva Minerva en train d'essayer de calmer un Harry Potter (et sa clique habituelle) terrifiés, apparemment convaincus que la Pierre Philosophale était en danger immédiat.

"Pourquoi _exactement_ pensez-vous que la Pierre soit en danger maintenant, alors que nous avons pu vous rassurer en janvier ?" demanda Severus, lançant un _assurdiato_ autour d'eux cinq.

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux ronds, aussitôt calmé par la preuve qu'un adulte l'écoutait. "Pa-parce que Hagrid a dit à l'inconnu comment faire avec Touffu, et Dumbledore est parti, et…"

Mlle Granger regarda Harry et ajouta : "Et sa cicatrice lui fait mal, Professeur."

"Je vois," dit Severus avec sérieux. Cela suggérait une raison nettement plus inquiétante à la réaction de sa Marque que ce qu'il avait pensé. Les vieilles blessures pouvaient se raviver, mais le même phénomène sur une cicatrice de maléfice était autre chose. "M. Potter, vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie et indiquer à Madame Pomfresh que vous avez besoin d'un traitement pour une cicatrice de maléfice, et que je vous ai ordonné d'aller la voir. Les potions antidouleur habituelles ne feront pas grand-chose, car la source de la douleur n'est pas physique, mais Madame Pomfresh connaît des traitements efficaces. Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons vérifier les protections de la Pierre, et si nécessaire, nous pouvons arranger le retour du professeur Dumbledore – cela lui pendra au plus cinq minutes. Savoir qu'un voleur éventuel sait comment éviter 'Touffu' est effectivement inquiétant mais – si vous jurez de ne pas en discuter _du tout_ – je pense que je peux également vous rassurer sur ce point."

"Severus !" s'exclama Minerva, épouvantée. "Vous ne pensez quand même pas leur dire –"

"Je compte faire ce que je dois pour les protéger de leur propre anxiété et curiosité," dit Severus d'un ton sec, la toisant du regard. "À moins que je fasse erreur," ce qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas, "ils _ont_ raison de penser que toute escalade se produira bientôt. Le risque qu'ils cherchent eux-mêmes à enquêter est maintenant plus grand que le risque qu'ils trahissent ce secret."

ooooo

Les enfants, pendant ce temps, tenaient leur propre conversation en murmures, beaucoup moins discrets qu'ils pensaient probablement l'être. "Vous promettez que vous allez faire quelque chose ?" demanda enfin Harry. "Vous allez vraiment vérifier ?"

"M. Potter," répondit Severus, "je suis suffisamment convaincu du risque pour que cela devienne ma priorité jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée."

Les enfants échangèrent un regard. "On – on préférerait savoir, Professeur," dit Mlle Granger. "On ne dira rien à personne."

Severus secoua la tête. "Tenir un secret est plus que ne rien dire," corrigea-t-il. "Vous ne parlerez pas de cela entre vous, même si vous vous sentez en parfaite sécurité, même en employant un code. Vous n'écrirez rien, même avec un code. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry en hochant la tête. "On promet."

"Et vous deux ?" demanda Severus, regardant Mlle Granger et M. Weasley avec insistance.

"Je le promets, monsieur."

"Promis."

Severus hocha la tête. "Bien," dit-il fermement. "Alors voici ce que vous êtes autorisés à savoir : les protections dont Hagrid a connaissance, y compris Touffu, ne sont pas destinées à stopper le voleur. Elles sont là pour le retarder, le détourner et le fatiguer. De plus, des protections plus sûres et secrètes ont été ajoutées pour empêcher l'évasion du voleur, même après avoir atteint son but. Enfin, retirer la Pierre de l'endroit où elle est cachée est extrêmement difficile – au point que même moi ne pourrais le faire. Est-ce que cela vous satisfait ?"

Harry lui sourit d'un air soulagé. "Personne ne peut passer, c'est vrai ?"

"Absolument," lui promit Severus. "Maintenant, filez voir Madame Pomfresh pour traiter cette cicatrice, et pensez à autre chose. Apprendre à M. Weasley à jouer aux Sept Familles sera suffisant, j'imagine." Il mit fin au sort de silence. "Et Minerva, si vous voulez procéder ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais céda. "Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour avoir fait part de vos inquiétudes à un professeur. Zou, maintenant. Filez."

* * *

_À suivre…_


	16. Programme

**Chapitre 16 : Programme**

Les Directeurs de Maisons se rassemblèrent dans le laboratoire privé de Severus, et il entreprit de lancer tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Severus ?" demanda Pomona d'un air choqué. "Que diable se passe-t-il ?"

Severus acheva le dernier sort de confidentialité d'un geste sûr et s'assit. "Nous avons des raisons de croire que la Pierre va peut-être être volée ce soir," annonça-t-il.

Filius sursauta, Pomona ouvrit de grands yeux et Minerva se pencha en avant dans son siège. "Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que vous croyez _Harry_, Severus ?" commença-t-elle.

Severus lui lança un regard froid. "Je veux dire que _dans cette situation_, son instinct va dans le sens de mes conclusions. Les preuves sont les suivantes : premièrement, la cicatrice de M. Potter et la mienne ont été plus douloureuses ces derniers temps. Ces deux cicatrices différant par la taille, la forme, l'âge et la cause, la coïncidence est troublante, en particulier comme nos activités quotidiennes sont également largement différentes. Nous devons présumer qu'il existe dans le château une présence assez sombre pour nous faire réagir tous les deux. Deuxièmement, les attaques contre les licornes ont persisté et sont devenues plus fréquentes, tout en retirant uniquement leur sang. Un être cherchant désespérément à prolonger sa vie est sur le territoire du château, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Troisièmement, M. Potter a formellement indiqué qu'un étranger mystérieux et à l'identité inconnue a reçu de Hagrid le secret pour calmer Touffu, un peu avant Pâques. Nous _devons_, par conséquent, considérer que le voleur potentiel se croit capable de franchir la première étape de la série d'obstacles. Et enfin, le Directeur a quitté l'école pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, bien avant les premiers meurtres de licornes. Il y a dans l'école une présence désespérée, dangereuse, qui a l'intention de voler la Pierre, peut croire être capable de voler la Pierre, et en a enfin la possibilité. Il ou elle fera une tentative ce soir."

ooooo

"Devrions-nous rappeler Albus ?" demanda Pomona, l'air décidé.

Severus secoua la tête. "Nous contrôlons la situation pour le moment. Si le voleur ne peut pas attaquer ce soir, il risque de faire une deuxième tentative en prenant plus de risques et en mettant les élèves en danger."

"Je suis d'accord avec votre stratégie," dit Filius, "mais quelle tactique proposez-vous ? Si nous franchissons les obstacles en premier, nous risquons de laisser des signes de notre passage qui alerteront le voleur, et si nous allons après, nous risquons de perdre trop de temps. Dans les deux cas, nous n'arriverons pas à la fin en état de nous battre."

"Albus doit avoir un autre moyen d'entrer," dit Minerva.

Severus secoua la tête. "Il n'a aucun moyen sûr de nous le communiquer en étant loin de nous."

Pomona sourit. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas duelliste, mais _ça_ je peux le résoudre," dit-il d'un ton joyeux avant de conjurer son Patronus, un énorme cygne. "Va dire à Fumseck : nous avons besoin de son aide pour la sécurité de l'école."

Le cygne s'évanouit et les trois autres professeurs la regardèrent. "Fumseck…" souffla Minerva. "Merlin, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il _soit_ le moyen pour Albus d'entrer." Les phénix allaient où ils le voulaient, après tout.

"Voilà réglée la question de 'comment'," dit Pomona d'un ton vif. "Je doute qu'il dise non. Donc la question suivante est 'qui'."

"Plus qu'un de nous, mais moins que nous tous," décida Minerva. "Si ça tourne mal, nous ne pouvons laisser l'école sans protection." Elle fit une pause, puis admit à contrecœur "Et je devrais probablement rester en arrière. À la fois en tant que Directrice Adjointe, et parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien entraînée que vous deux."

Filius regarda Severus avec inquiétude. "Si votre cicatrice vous fait mal… que ferez-vous si le voleur est un ancien allié ? Je sais que vous avez maintenu ces liens."

ooooo

Severus réfléchit à cela pendant un long, long moment, et était sur le point de parler quand Fumseck fit irruption accompagné de la gerbe de feu habituelle, et regarda Pomona d'un air inquisiteur.

"Bonjour mon grand," dit-elle d'un ton affectueux. "Nous avons tendu un piège pour un intrus, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'aller le récupérer."

Fumseck émit un caquètement moqueur.

Pomona gloussa. "Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le plan le plus intelligent, mais tu devrais en faire le reproche à Albus. Veux-tu bien transporter Filius, et peut-être Severus, quand le moment sera venu ?"

Fumseck sauta sur l'épaule de Severus et commença à peigner ses cheveux.

"Fichu piaf," grommela Severus en roulant des yeux, mais sans chercher à l'interrompre. "Nous t'appellerons quand nous aurons besoin de toi, alors."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je suis allée jeter un œil dans ma boîte gmail (ce n'est pas ma boîte mail principale) et j'y ai trouvé pas moins de quinze demandes d'accès à l'emploi du temps proposé par l'auteur. Désolée :/ J'ai réussi à comprendre qu'il fallait un lien spécial partage ; j'ai modifié la note de fin du chapitre 11, normalement cette fois ça marche – et si ce n'est pas le cas, envoyez-moi un MP !

(et c'est assez rigolo de connaître vos noms ^^)


	17. L'homme aux deux visages

**Chapitre 17 : L'homme aux deux visages**

Lorsque Quirinus Quirrell pénétra dans la dernière chambre qui gardait la Pierre Philosophale, il s'y trouvait déjà quelqu'un.

ooooo

Severus Rogue se tenait, les yeux brillants, les mains vides, devant le miroir du Rised ; il sourit. "Bonsoir, Quirinus," dit-il tranquillement. "Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici."

Quirinus eut un rire glacial. "Vous n'aviez pas soupçonné le p-p-pauvre et bé-bégayant P-Professeur Quirrel, après tout, Severus ?"

"C'était de vos compétences que je doutais, pas de vos intentions." Quirinus eut l'air surpris, et Severus continua : "Ensorceler le balai du garçon pendant son premier match de Quidditch ? Cette idiotie avec le troll à Hallowe'en ? J'ai connu des première année Poufsouffle plus subtils que ça. Et attendre la dernière semaine pour essayer de prendre la Pierre ? Je commençais à me dire que j'allais devoir vous donner un indice. Ou aviez-vous pris peur ?"

Quirinus fit la grimace. "Je n'ai pas besoin de vos 'indices', Severus," dit-il d'une voix tendue, "et je ne connais pas la peur. _Vous_, en revanche, semblez avoir passé la dernière décennie à prétendre ne jamais avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Je sers le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme je l'ai toujours servi," répondit Severus, impassible. "Je suis dans la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore, prêt à recevoir son appel. Quelle preuve avez-vous d'un service loyal ? Vous ne portez pas sa marque."

"Mon maître est avec moi partout où je vais," dit Quirinus avec un sourire.

Severus arqua un sourcil, puis se recula avec une légère révérence. "Alors je vous en prie… prenez la Pierre."

ooooo

Quirinus passa quelques minutes à tapoter le cadre, examiner l'arrière du Miroir, et marmonner pour lui-même en essayant de résoudre l'énigme. "Que fait ce miroir ?" s'exclama-t-il enfin. "Comment fonctionne-t-il ? Aidez-moi, Maître !"

Alors se fit entendre une voix aiguë, chuchotante, qui dit "Laisse-moi lui parler… face à face…"

Lentement, Quirinus défit son turban et le laissa tomber au sol, avant de tourner le dos à Severus pour lui révéler que là où aurait dû se trouver l'arrière de sa tête, il y avait un visage terrible, inhumain.

"… Maître," dit Severus avec une profonde révérence. "Quelle méthode… inhabituelle de transport."

"Severus Rogue…" murmura la voix. "Tu as toujours eu le talent des mots."

Severus inclina la tête, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. "Merci, Maître," dit-il. "Je dois admettre que cette forme ne reflète pas votre majesté. Je regrette de vous voir ainsi diminué."

Le visage eut un petit rire. "Il y a toujours eu des disciples volontaires pour me laisser entrer dans leur cœur et leur âme, Severus," siffla-t-il. "Et lorsque j'aurai l'Élixir de longue vie, je serai en mesure de me créer un corps. Maintenant… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la prendre pour moi ?"

"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir, Maître," reconnut Severus. "Même s'il n'y a rien de plus que je désire pour le présent et le futur que de vous voir revenir, mes regrets pour le passé me rendent faible. Si je regardais dans le Miroir, je n'y verrais que de séduisants mensonges, et pas la – Pierre."

ooooo

Pendant cette courte pause, le Seigneur des Ténèbres (et Severus ne pouvait plus nier que _c'était_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres) franchit les protections extérieures de Severus et s'introduisit dans son esprit – et ce fut seulement une longue pratique qui permit à Severus de rester sur ses pieds. Il avait oublié la douleur foudroyante qui accompagnait la présence mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres : là où Dumbledore s'infiltrait dans ses protections comme de l'eau pénétrant le sol, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les traversait comme une aiguille chauffée au rouge. Severus n'essaya pas de barrer le chemin, mettant son esprit à nu pour inspection, des souvenirs passant devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait…

… et alors, il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres être arraché à son esprit, faisant encore plus de dégâts dans ce départ fracassant, et sombra dans une longue, longue, longue, chute où tout n'était plus que ténèbres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Il y a quelques citations du livre dans ce chapitre, donc si vous reconnaissez des passages, c'est à Rowling (**Note de la traductrice :** traduit par J-F Ménard).

S'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous pensez, c'est mon chapitre favori.


	18. L'infirmerie

**Chapitre 18 : L'infirmerie**

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire de toute urgence, mais sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et son esprit semblait englué dans la mélasse. Une chose de grande importance s'était produite, et il devait… devait quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et les ferma à la hâte devant la vive lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était… dans un coin de son esprit, c'était rassurant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, prudemment cette fois, et reconnut le visage joyeux de Filius Flitwick au-dessus du sien.

"Bonsoir, Severus !" dit joyeusement Filius. "Nous étions assez inquiets, vous savez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Severus le regarda un moment, puis articula d'une voix rauque, "Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit avant que nous entrions dans la Chambre ?"

Filius ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis sourit d'un air indulgent. "Vous craignez du Polynectar ? Je vous dirais paranoïaque, mais je suppose que vous avez déjà prouvé avoir raison cette semaine. Vous m'avez dit que si vous regardiez dans le miroir, je devais intervenir, car autrement vous perdriez toute utilité tactique."

Severus hocha légèrement la tête. "Sécurité ?" croassa-t-il.

Avec un soupir amusé, Filius entreprit de les entourer tous les deux d'un assortiment de sorts de sécurité tout à fait respectable, et Severus en profita pour regarder autour de lui, tournant prudemment la tête à cause de sa migraine. Il était à l'infirmerie, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait si clair. À côté de lui se trouvait une table avec une petite pile de cartes, et Filius semblait s'être installé un bureau miniature pour noter ses devoirs.

"Nous nous sommes relayés à votre chevet," expliqua Filius en s'asseyant. "Quelques élèves ont également essayé de vous rendre visite, mais nous les avons refoulés."

Grimaçant, Severus essaya de s'asseoir et le regretta immédiatement, retombant en arrière avec un grognement de douleur.

"Attendez, tenez, un peu d'eau," proposa Filius, conjurant rapidement un gobelet et l'emplissant. "Mais rallongez-vous, Pompom va me faire des reproches si je vous empêche de vous reposer."

"Combien de temps ?" croassa Severus, prenant le gobelet avec reconnaissance, même si ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il était fier de la stabilité de ses mains.

"Trois jours. Tout le monde va être _si_ soulagé que vous soyez réveillé, nous commencions à bien nous inquiéter," dit Filius, son regard grave contrastant avec son attitude joyeuse. "J'avais terriblement peur que nous soyons arrivés trop tard."

L'eau était un nectar pour sa gorge sèche, et quand Severus parla à nouveau, ce fut sans douleur. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Filius," murmura-t-il. "J'ai déjà pratiqué ce jeu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a vu que ce que je voulais qu'il voie."

"Pas pour vos souvenirs, Severus, pour _vous_ – vous aviez l'air d'un déterré quand je vous ai amené ici." Filius secoua la tête. "Pour autant que Pompom ait put dire, c'était juste un épuisement magique et physique, mais votre visage quand il vous a attaqué… Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir dans quel état vous alliez vous réveiller."

Severus tourna son attention vers l'intérieur, tâtant (très) doucement. "… Pas de dégâts définitifs," jugea-t-il enfin. "J'ai déjà guéri de pire. Quirrell ?"

"Oh, ce sont _d'excellentes _nouvelles," dit Filius avec soulagement. "Quant à Quirinus, il est profondément inconscient, des protections anti-esprits ont été placées autour de lui, la Dame Grise monte la garde, et Minerva a contacté un ami qui s'est spécialisé à mettre des esprits en bouteille. Comme il n'est pas vraiment vivant, le… parasite ne peut pas encore être tué, mais nous pouvons au moins l'empêcher de faire quelque autre malice avant de trouver une solution finale."

Severus eut un sourire fatigué. "Qui a pensé à la bouteille ?"

"Pomona, si vous pouvez le croire," répondit Filius avec un sourire. "Pas qu'Albus ait été d'accord, mais nous l'avons persuadé. Et persuadé aussi d'attendre votre réveil, au cas où."

"Merci," dit Severus d'un ton solennel, inclinant la tête. "Qui sait ?"

"Nous quatre, Albus et Fumseck sommes les seuls à connaître l'entière vérité," promit Filius. "Nos autres collègues savent que Quirinus a tenté de prendre la Pierre et que vous l'en avez empêché. Les élèves savent que vous avez manqué les repas pendant deux jours et demi, et que vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Les rumeurs circulent, bien sûr. La théorie qui domine est que quelqu'un aurait tenté de vous empoisonner par peur de sa note finale."

Severus haussa les sourcils. "Une théorie peu probable," commenta-t-il. "Tout élève inquiet pour sa note est probablement incompétent, cependant empoisonner _n'importe quel_ Maître de Potions demande des capacités exceptionnelles. De plus, me mettre hors d'état d'agir ne modifierait aucunement la note que je donnerais après m'être remis."

"Vos protégés se sont proposés pour vous aider à noter les devoirs, au fait," dit Filius avec un sourire. "J'ai anonymisé les copies des première et seconde année pour eux – donc ne vous tracassez pas de façon inutile avant que Pompom vous laisse sortir d'ici ! D'ailleurs, je devrais lui dire que vous êtes réveillé."


	19. Visites à l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 19 : Visites à l'infirmerie**

Pompom Pomfresh était une femme charmante, mais elle était au moins aussi stricte avec ses patients qu'Irma l'était avec ses livres, parfois au désarroi de leurs visiteurs.

"Juste cinq minutes," Severus pouvait entendre Potter supplier.

"Certainement pas."

"Pompom," appela Severus. "Laissez-le entrer."

Il y eut un silence, puis Pompom ouvrit la porte, secouant la tête. "_Seulement_ cinq minutes, M. Potter, c'est compris ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête, se glissant à l'intérieur, et s'arrêta net près du lit de Severus, intimidé. "Professeur," dit-il d'un ton inquiet, le visage pâle. "J'étais – personne ne voulait – je n'ai rien dit, promis – Je –"

"Du calme, Harry," lui dit doucement Severus avant de désigner la chaise à son chevet. "Asseyez-vous. Je vais bien, et la Pierre est en sécurité."

Harry s'assit en se tordant les mains. "Mais vous êtes à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tout le monde dit que c'est vraiment grave si Madame Pomfresh vous garde plus d'une nuit…"

Severus soupira, observant Harry, regrettant que l'enfant ait dû le voir sans le masque d'invulnérabilité qu'il avait généralement soin de maintenir devant ses élèves. "M. Potter," dit-il, "vous rappelez-vous la semaine que nous avons passée à Noël à corriger les effets de vos déficiences nutritionnelles ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il.

"Et vous rappelez-vous quand je vous ai dit pourquoi cela allait prendre si longtemps ?"

"Parce que… parce que les réserves du corps doivent se construire petit à petit ?" dit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

"Exactement," confirma Severus. "Mon rôle était de distraire le voleur afin que le Professeur Flitwick puisse le neutraliser, et après une année de cours, cela a été assez pour épuiser mes réserves. Je n'ai pas reçu de dommage physique important ; je suis simplement épuisé." Il passerait sous silence la migraine persistante – ce n'était rien de plus sérieux qu'un rappel supplémentaire du fait qu'il avait sottement dépassé ses limites.

ooooo

Après quelques instants, l'enfant prit à nouveau la parole. "… Mais professeur, si vous étiez si fatigué, pourquoi personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire ? Pourquoi ça devait être vous ?"

Voilà, ils avaient atteint le nœud du problème. "M. Potter," murmura Severus. "Regardez-moi, s'il vous plait." Il attendit patiemment que Harry lève les yeux. "J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir alerté… ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry détourna les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. "… non, monsieur ?"

Severus soupira. "M. Potter, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que chaque élève se sent en sécurité dans ces murs, et doublement dans votre cas," dit-il d'un ton ferme. "Me dire que vous aviez peur était _exactement_ la bonne chose à faire."

"Oh." Harry considéra cela un moment, puis demanda "Professeur ?"

"Oui, M. Potter ?" répondit calmement Severus.

"Pourquoi, euh… pourquoi 'doublement dans mon cas' ?"

"Vous savez que votre mère était mon amie," dit doucement Severus, choisissant les mots avec soin. Il ne mentirait pas, mais il y avait des choses que l'enfant n'était pas prêt à connaître. "En fait, elle était ma première, ma meilleure, et pendant des années, ma seule amie. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit est que quand nous étions en sixième année, nous avons eu une terrible dispute, pendant laquelle j'ai dit une chose si horrible que je ne pouvais pas le retirer, et Lily n'a pas pu me pardonner. Nous nous sommes séparés, et même si avec le temps j'ai amèrement regretté les mots que j'ai prononcés, les circonstances de la guerre nous ont gardés séparés trop longtemps pour que je puisse essayer de me réconcilier avec elle." De fait, il le souhaitait toujours, à tel point que s'il _avait_ regardé dans ce foutu miroir, il était à peu près certain qu'il y aurait vu le pardon de Lily. "Lily est morte avait que j'aie eu la chance d'implorer son pardon, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde pour elle que votre sécurité, et j'ai donc juré, en sa mémoire, de vous protéger au mieux de mes capacités."

Il se tut un instant pour laisser Harry digérer cela, puis ajouta : "Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi cette protection était absente avant votre arrivée à Poudlard… On m'avait indiqué que vous aviez été placé dans une famille sorcière qui prenait soin de vous, et j'ai été formellement interdit de vous contacter." Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il ferait à propos de cette… omission. "Soyez assuré, M. Potter, que si j'avais eu connaissance de ce que vous subissiez, je n'aurais pas hésité à intervenir."

L'enfant inclina la tête, ses épaules se relâchant un peu. "Merci, monsieur," murmura-t-il. "Vous allez vraiment vous remettre ?"

"Vraiment," promit Severus, levant la tête et voyant Pompom à la porte de la chambre. "Maintenant, allez jouer dehors et profiter du soleil. Sauf erreur de ma part, vos cinq minutes sont terminées."


	20. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons

**Chapitre 20 : La Coupe des Quatre Maisons**

Après la dernière réunion de l'année, où les résultats des examens étaient communiqués aux quatre Directeurs de Maison, se tenait une seconde réunion juste entre eux quatre, pour déterminer qui étaient les trois élèves en tête dans chaque année, et distribuer les points en conséquence. Les résultats n'avaient pas exactement _prévisibles_, mais il était fréquent d'observer les mêmes tendances : Serdaigle était bien représenté dans les premiers cycles ; Serpentard faisait mieux parmi le troisième cycle, où les résultats d'examens étaient plus significatifs ; Poufsouffle, par ses résultats assez stables, obtenait généralement un élève dans les trois premiers ; et les Gryffondor étaient peu représentés. En fait, Percy Weasley était le seul Gryffondor à avoir été présent dans le groupe de tête ces dernières années. Enfin, jusqu'à la promotion actuelle.

"Eh bien !" dit Filius, alors qu'ils finissaient d'examiner les résultats des première année. "J'avais réalisé que Mlle Granger était remarquable, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle maîtrisait à ce point toutes les matières !"

Minerva avait l'air très fière.

"Entre elle et M. Malefoy, ils sont en tête dans toutes les matières sauf la mienne," commenta Pomona. "Et c'est la seule où ils ne sont pas dans les trois premiers."

Severus acquiesça, réfléchissant déjà à la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec Lucius si une _née de Moldus_ emportait la première place devant Drago. "Puisque nous savons déjà qui sont premier et deuxième, pouvons-nous déterminer qui a atteint la troisième place ?"

ooooo

Après quelques calculs, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que les hautes notes générales de Finch-Fletchley battaient les quelques notes extraordinaires de Li, et Pomona engrangea avec plaisir cinquante points pour Poufsouffle, amenant sa maison à un très respectable 2 352 – seulement soixante-quatorze points derrière Serdaigle, qui était actuellement en tête. Cependant, Serpentard et Gryffondor les talonnaient, et avec au moins cent points à venir dans chaque maison selon le résultat final, il était possible que Gryffondor empêche Serpentard de remporter la première place pour la huitième année consécutive.

Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était déterminer qui, de Hermione Granger ou Drago Malefoy, avait les résultats les plus impressionnants.

Granger était arrivée première en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie.

Malefoy était arrivé premier en Défense, Potions et Astronomie.

Granger était arrivée deuxième en Botanique et Astronomie.

Malefoy était arrivé deuxième en Sortilèges, Métamorphose, _et_ Histoire de la Magie.

Cependant, Granger était arrivée troisième en Défense et en Potions, et Malefoy n'était arrivé que _quatrième_ en Botanique.

Est-ce que deuxième et quatrième battaient deux troisièmes places ? Est-ce que la marge de différence comptait ? Est-ce que le sujet comptait ? Qu'en était-il de la conduite générale ? Est-ce que Madame Pince devait être consultée pour départager les élèves ? Ou Madame Bibine ?

ooooo

Le débat fut enlevé, mais c'était plus une joute verbale qu'une véritable dispute. La rivalité traditionnelle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avait que peu d'importance en comparaison avec les événements de ces dernières semaines. Après quelques minutes, Severus vit Filius conjurer plume et encre pour calculer les moyennes de Malefoy et Granger (supposa-t-il) mais il s'amusait trop à débattre pour attendre le résultat mathématique.

Au final, cependant, Severus dut céder. Les prouesses de Granger lors de son examen de Sortilèges étaient trop impressionnantes. "Très bien," dit-il en inclinant la tête. "M. Malefoy emporte la deuxième place. Minerva, si vous voulez faire les honneurs ?"

Minerva sourit d'un air triomphant, mais eut l'élégance de ne pas fanfaronner. "Avec plaisir, Severus. Cent points pour Serpentard, et… cent cinquante points pour Gryffondor."

ooooo

("Une vraie pièce de théâtre," murmura Pomona.)


	21. La gare de King's Cross

**Chapitre 21 : La gare de King's Cross**

La fin de l'année scolaire était toujours pleine de choses à régler à la dernière minute – cette année encore plus que d'habitude. En fait, Severus avait prévu que certains détails auraient besoin d'être surveillés pendant les semaines et mois à venir. D'autres, cependant, pouvaient être pris en charge immédiatement.

Harry, Weasley, Granger et Londubat franchirent ensemble la barrière de King's Cross. De là où il se trouvait, Severus put observer l'échange entre le garçon et Mme Weasley, et repéra bientôt Andromeda et Ted (déguisés au moyen de Polynectar et dont Harry avait reçu les photographies) approcher le groupe.

"Tu es prêt, Harry ?" Ted, bien que portant un visage différent, semblait toujours accueillant et amical (capacité bien utile avec les plus jeunes de ses patients). Derrière lui se tenait Andromeda, plus réservée, mais visiblement contente de voir Harry.

"Vous devez être la famille de Harry !" dit Mme Weasley.

"D'une certaine façon," dit Andromeda. "Viens, Harry, nous devons y aller." Elle prit la malle de Harry et la chargea sur un chariot, prête à partir.

Harry resta un peu en arrière pour un dernier mot à ses amis. "On se voit pendant l'été, alors."

"Passe de bonnes vacances," dit Neville, regardant vers Andromeda d'un air nerveux.

"Oh, c'est sûr," dit Harry avec un sourire.

Severus hocha la tête, et retourna à l'école pour finir de ranger ses affaires.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et nous voilà à la fin du premier livre !

J'ai d'autres idées pour cet univers, mais on va s'éloigner davantage du canon et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour voir comment ça se goupille.

En attendant, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez préféré dans cette fic, si vous avez une minute pour le dire ici – j'ai testé un paquet de nouvelles choses et j'aimerais savoir ce qui a marché !

**Note de la traductrice :**

Rendez-vous dans mon profil pour la suite de cette histoire, _Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard_.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, je transmets à l'auteur.


End file.
